The Alchemist Lights A Spark
by alchemyfreak71
Summary: After building up the courage, Roy asks Riza out on a date. But will he regret it? And will others find out about their outing? Royai
1. Chapter 1

The Alchemist Makes a Spark

(One Shot Story of the Flame and Flower)

All this paperwork is killing me! Why must I do this now? I mean I could finish this later, but she'll have to help me. And I'd hate for her to do that, because it's my job. I was hired to do this… I am such a procrastinator…

**Central Command Center**

**1807 Hours**

**71 Degrees Indoors**

We are both in my office. She's pouring her and me some tea, which I never grow tired of. I skim through my papers to see all the damage, which is a train wreck. I sigh at the papers and look up at her. Man, she's so beautiful… Her eyes are majestic velvet. I can stare at her all day, but I'd look like a creeper.

"Hey Lieutenant, are you free tonight?" I say. She brings over the two cups of tea and sets them on my desk. I fiddle with my pen while I wait for her response.

"Sir," she says, "You must keep your workspace clean or you'll mix up the reports." She sorts the papers out, gathers them up and sets them back down. "And no, I don't have anything planned for this evening… May I ask why?" I hesitate to answer. What should I say? _Well, I'm a single guy and you have nothing to do, so you want to date? _No, that's too blunt. _I was thinking we should see a movie together because we have nothing to do. _No, that's not right either.

"Um," my voice shakes a little, "I thought we could have dinner together. I mean you don't have to say yes, just because I'm your superior, but I thought it'd be fun you know?" God, I sound like a dork. She hands me my tea and takes a sip from her cup. I set mine back on the desk. I'm so stupid for asking her! Hughes was right; I DO need to get myself a wife… WHY AM I SAYING THAT!? I DON'T NEED ONE! I have enough work as it is…

"I'd love to sir," she says, "but I have to get Black Hayate a dog sitter. I'm sure Fury is free. I'll call him and ask. I hope you don't mind." I can't believe she said yes! Whoa, stay calm Roy, be cool.

"I don't mind at all. What time should I pick you up at your apartment?" I say. I look down at my desk to keep myself from looking desperate for a date. What am I going to wear? Not my military uniform, that's stupid. I guess I'll just wear my black suit from last year's Military Ball.

"I guess around 8," she says, "I should get going then." She puts all my papers in my filing cabinet, picks up her black jacket from her desk chair, and walks out the door. I let out a sigh and look up at the ceiling. _Well Hughes, I think I could be getting a wife soon…_

**Outside Her Apartment Door**

**2042 Hours**

**68 Degrees Indoors**

I straighten my tie and smooth out my slacks. I can't believe I'm doing this… I like her, but I don't want her to feel like I'm forcing her. I wish I was a regular guy just asking a beautiful girl on a date. I push my hair back out of my face so I can see her beautiful eyes again. Before I knock, I think of what I'm going to say to her. Ok, I got it! I knock on the door. I hear Black Hayate bark, her little bodyguard. She opens the door. The first thing I see is her eyes. Her red dress brightens up her face. The dress has one strap with a rose on it. I can tell she put makeup on, but she doesn't need it.

"You ready to go?" I say, my voice sounds really foreign. I hold my arm out so she can hold on to it. She stares at me like I'm speaking a different language. "What is it..?" I say, trying not to sound panicky.

"It's just that, you're never this romantic at the office," she says with a little laugh and smile, "I wish you'd do that more often…" She grabs onto my arm, closes her door and walks with me down the hall.

"I can't really do that in front of Havoc and the guys," I say playfully, "so I'll do it more… secretly…" I think she does like me. I guess I made the right choice to ask her on a date. Wait, it's just dinner. Only dinner…

Hmm… _Riza Mustang_… That has a nice ring to it. If anyone apposes, I'll burn them up till' there's nothing left…

**In Her Apartment Hallway**

**2302 Hours **

**69 Degrees Indoors**

I hold her by her waist to keep her from falling. I shouldn't have bought her all those drinks. I try to take her to her apartment, but her high-heels keep her from staying steady.

"Roy," she says with a hint of vodka on her breath, "I'm really drunk aren't I? I haven't gotten drunk in a long time. So do you try anything!" She lets out a loud laugh with a small snort. Poor thing, I did this to her, It's my fault.

"I think we need to be quieter Sweetie, or you will wake your neighbors. Now let's get you-"She falls to the floor with her bangs covering her face. She's going to feel that hangover tomorrow morning. I pick her up bridal style to her apartment. I open her door to find Black Hayate right in front of it. "It's ok boy, she's just asleep. I turn my body so I can bring her in without hitting her head. Hayate moves aside so I can bring her in. I find Fury asleep on her couch. "Wake up, Sergeant." I say. He sits up, rubs his eyes, reaches for his glasses and looks up at me.

"What happened to her?" he asks me. What do I tell him? _She got drunk and pasted out? _No, that can ruin her reputation.

"She fell asleep in the car. I didn't want to wake her up, so carried her up here… You can go home Sergeant." He gets off the couch, tells Hayate to be a good boy, and leaves with a small yawn. I set her on the couch gently to make sure she doesn't wake up. I don't expect her to come to the office tomorrow, but I hope she will, that way I can say sorry… I grab a blanket from her hall closet and cover her up. She looks to peaceful… Black Hayate jumps on the couch and lies with her. I give him a small smile and leave the apartment.

I get into my car and leave. I see something red out of the corner of my eye. I look over to the passenger seat to find her red handbag sitting up. She forgot it… I set the handbag on my lap to make sure not to leave it in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write a second chapter to this fan fic. I was really iffy about continuing this, but I came over my fears and wrote some more.**

**Here is Chapter 2! ^3^**

* * *

**Central Command Center**

**746 Hours **

**74 Degrees Indoors **

_Why do I have to be such an idiot!? _

I lay my face on my desk, wondering if she will come in today. The cool surface calms me down a little, but my chest still aches for her presence._ Will she forgive me? Will she want to be transferred to a different sector?_

"Hey, Chief?"

Havoc calls out to me from his desk. I move my head up a little to look at him eye to eye.

"What is it, Havoc?"

"Where's Hawkeye? She's usually here before any of us..."

I look over at Breda, Falman, and Fury; I can tell by the looks on their faces that they were wondering the same thing.

"How should I know?"

"You were with her last night, weren't you?"

"How do you know about that!?"

Havoc points to Fury, who is trying to hide behind his radio that he's been trying to fix for days. I can feel my cheeks warming up.

"Never know when to keep your mouth shut, do you Fury?"

I can't blame him for not saying anything. Officers are not allowed to have relationships with other officers. Something like that would spread like wild fire. Speaking of which... "Who else have you told, Fury?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice calm. "No one else, just Havoc..." I look over at Havoc, who has a worried look on his face. "Did_ you_ tell anyone?" He begins to scratch his head._ Oh no..._ "Well, I might have told Ross about it... **"WHAT!?" I exclaim.**

"Why should it matter? Sure she's a woman, but that doesn't mean-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO HER COMMANDING OFFICER IS!?"

"Uh..."

"It's Armst-"

Before I could finish my sentence, my office door swings open, revealing a teary eyed Armstrong in the doorway. I could feel sweat coming down my forehead. _Oh why, out of many other chances, did he decide to show up now!?_

He begins run towards me with outstretched arms. _No, no, no! Why can't move! I got to get away! _To late to run now, Armstrong pulls me over from across my desk, making my paperwork fall, and begins to hug me with his inhuman strength, making it difficult to breathe.

"OH MUSTANG! YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL ASKING RIZA TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! HOW ROMANTIC! HOW WAS IT?! TELL ME!"

"I-I can't... If I can-n't breathe..." I try to say, but I can't take in enough air to tell him in a normal speaking level. I look over at my doorway and see Ross and Brosh, who try not to be seen by me. I try to take in small breaths, but even that is hard for me to do. My vision starts to focus in and out.

"Major! You're suffocating him!"

_That voice, she did come after all..._

Armstrong drops me on the floor, thinking I could stand on my own, but I could feel my conscience slipping away.

The last thing I can make out is Riza running towards me with sunglasses over her eyes. _She came... She came..._

* * *

**Central Command Center**

**750 Hours**

**73 Degrees Indoors**

I hear voices over by my entrance way of my office. I feel the material that I'm laying on. They must of put me on the sofa. I open my right eye slightly to see whats going on. Riza is talking to Armstrong. I listen in closely to their conversation.

"So how did the date go, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was OK, a little awkward at first, but I started to open up a little more, maybe because of the alcohol." Riza started to giggle with Armstrong. _She didn't seem to be shy about anything during our date. Well, I am her Commanding Officer after all, anyone would feel that way. _Riza waves Armstrong goodbye and closes the door. I shut my eye again and even out my breathing to make it seem that I'm still sleeping. I can hear her slightly heavy footsteps walk towards my direction. A chair is pulled up next to me and she sits on it. Her hand brushes my bangs out of my face. I can feel her lean over and kiss me one my forehead. I'm not she if she can see me blushing, but I'm pretty sure that I am. She presses her forehead against mine.

I hear her whisper, _"I enjoyed spending last night with you, Roy. I wonder if you love me the way I love you... Oh who am I kidding why would you like a tomboyish girl like me?"_

_I love you, Riza. I love you... _

She sits up in her chair. I start to open my eyes slowly, making it seem that I'm barely waking up.

"Sir, How do feel?" she asks me, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I want to ask you the some question." I sit start to sit up slowly, my wrist still sore from falling on it. Riza helps me sit up.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sir."

"That's a relief. I thought you weren't going to come in today..."

"A little headache doesn't stop me. If I weren't here, you would slack off on your paperwork."

_She's probably right. I probably won't be here at the rank without her._

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this, still pretty iffy about it...**  
**Thank you~ Little Stone, Sarvajith, and Senjiku-Ayakashi for reviewing!**


End file.
